thendarrfandomcom-20200214-history
Othrumnok Empire
The Kholmaz Ozbarok was a vast Empire that, at the very peak of its power, controlled nearly the entirety of Thendarr. Its ascendance to power under it's first Kholm, or Emperor, Alghonak Othrumn, has been the subject of legend and romanticism for it's great feats. To this date it was the largest and most powerful single nation to ever exist. For over a thousand years it would dominate Thendarr, opposed only by barbarians upon the fringes of the Empire. The Kholmaz Ozbarok's end was a tumultuous and bloody period known as the Century of Turmoil, resulting in its complete collaspe and the exodus of the Ozbarek race. History Formation The Ozbarok Kholmaz was founded by it's first Kholm, Alghonak Othrumn, around 2,500 ago. Alghonak's rise to power from a leader of a broken people to unifier of the Ozbar people has become a legendary tale that has reached the literature of all of Thendarr's races in some way or another. Originally, the Kholmaz Ozbarok only consisted of the majority of Ghalzund and Ralnu'an, and was an absolute monarchy, however both of these would change over time. Conquering Thendarr Century of Turmoil ( beter name ) For over a thousand years Demonic Incursion ( beter name) Death of the Empire ( beter name) Races The Kholmaz Ozbarok was home to a variety of races across Thendarr, some which are now extinct. Despite being culturally and politically dominated by the Ozbarai, only a little bit over half of the Empire's population were Ozbarai. Ozbarai The Ozbarai were the main race of the Kholmaz Ozbarok, holding the greatest political, cultural, and economic sway. The other races, except for distinguished individuals, were treated as second-class citizens compared to the even poorest of Ozbarai. The military was dominated by the Ozbarai in it's command structure, however all races were allowed to enlist. Politics, too, where controlled by the Ozbarai. Only a few of the other races ever recieved positions in the Imperial Senate. Never was there a Kholm who was not an Ozbar. Elves Orcs Human Government The Kholmaz Ozbarok was originally an absolute monarchy under the Kholm, however the Imperial Senate would later be formed in order to check the power of the Emperor, creating a sentorial monarchy. Kholm The Kholm served as the monarchial ruler of the Dwarven Empire. This was also sometimes called the , as the Kholm would often have advisors and councilors that would convene to form decisions. The Kholm could override the once every year. The Kholm also had complete control of the military, except it's top leadership, which were put in place by the . The Kholm, too, had to consult the before mobilizing a large amount of troops onto a campaign. Although not mainly focused on internal affairs, the Emperor could commission the construction of projects using the Empire's treasury, without senatorial interference, unless it threatened the Empire, wether it be private or public. Imperial Senate The Imperial Senate was composed of represenatatives of every regional government in the Empire, and as a result, to the Ozbarai's dismay, other inferior races made their way into the Senate. The Senates role was mainly to limit the power of the Kholm, often requiring them to go through the Senate to enact decisions. The Senate also had the power to dethrone the Kholm for any reason, as long as an eighty percent majority agreed upon it, and they threatened to harm the Empire in some way. The Imperial Senate largely focused on domestic and legislative affairs, including making laws, setting taxes, and ensuring safety along roads, settlements, and anywhere else across the Empire. Territories The Ozbarai controlled nearly the entirety of Thendarr at it's prime. All that eluded them where the harsh and primal wildlands of the south, which the Orcs mainly dominated, and the far east, where the early Uvar presented great challenge due to their skills in antimagic. Ghalzund From the beginning of the Empire to it's fall, the entirety of Ghalzund from the to the remained in it's control. Being the ancestral home of the Dwarves as well, it would grow into the heartland of the Empire, including the location of it's capital city, . At the Empire's peak, sprawling cities dotted the mountains, some even spiraling up to their peaks with great towers at the very top. The Dwarves became the masters of the Earth, and shaped the land to fit their civilization, with both iron and magic. It's cities include: * Ralnu'an Technology